


Icarus and the Sun

by JammyBLaya



Series: DSMP Fics By Jammy [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dream Smp, Gen, Ghostbur, Minecraft, Prison, glatt, phantommy, this is so rushed, tommy please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyBLaya/pseuds/JammyBLaya
Summary: A family broken, friendships, ended; a child, gone.It’s no one’s fault, really-Except Dream’s.CW: abuse, yelling, arguments
Series: DSMP Fics By Jammy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	1. Early Grave

_“Sam! Sam! Come on, let me out, Sam!”_

It was all he had heard for a week. Sam worked to fix the breach as fast as he could, reciting as many security protocols as he possibly could. If he were to remove Tommy now, then he would have to risk multiple lives; Including Dream’s. 

To be honest, he didn’t give a shit about Dream. All he did was lie and manipulate. The bastard deserved this. 

“Finally-“ Sam whispered under his breath; Pandora’s Vault was secure. He could get Tommy out, he could save him- Tommy would be safe. The barrier of lava lowered, and the masked face of Dream glanced casually from the corner, motioning over to-

“..Tommy?” 

He was slumped against the wall, his blond, curly hair falling over his face lazily. Sam rushed past Dream to the kid, lifting his head- It was horribly bruised. Being as careful and as quick as he could, Sam gently grasped Tommy in his arms. “Tommy? Tommy, hey, wh-“ 

“You’re a little late, Sam.”

Dream tilted his head. “Took you long enough.” 

Sam could barely contain his anger, but didn’t want to risk letting Tommy go for the last time. 

“What did you _do?_ What the _hell_ did you do to him?!”

Dream shrugged in response. “If you want him to live to see the outside of this prison, you should probably hurry, Sam.” 

“You’re not going to get away with this-“

”Funny, I just did.”

Sam scooped Tommy’s limp body in his arms, and hurried across the bridge as fast as he could. 

_Where could he go? The closest place was Snowchester-_

_“Tubbo_ I have to get to Tubbo, and Jack-“ 

The near ten minutes it took to reach Snowchester felt like hours. Sam’s arms were aching from carrying Tommy, who was still, hopefully, clinging to his life. 

Sam knocked on the door to the former Presidents cabin. 


	2. thanks!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wowie

I really didnt expect this to get that many hits! 35 kudos overnight? thank you!

man yall love the sam and tommy angst dont yall

it's different than canon but,,, yk,,,

i appreciate it!

-Jammy


	3. Protect the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes IK it's not canon but.. cmon, angst!!  
> people find out about Tommy's death,,,

"Tommy! No, Tommy, _please, PLEASE-"_

Tubbo called out to the unhearing ears of his friend; Sam had told him what happened. He held his best friend close; though he was cold. By then, Jack, now victorious in his efforts to remove the problem that was Tommy, celebrated in silence- he would notify Niki as soon as he could. _Who would have thought that the arrogant child's downfall would be due to Sam's carelessness?_ He thought.

Sam had been quiet while Tubbo begged for Tommy to come back, even for a second. The guard knew how he felt. He loved Tommy like a son.

Awesam had been planning to bring up adoption with him; he and Puffy had already discussed it. Though, they would need the cooperation of Philza to go along with it.

_Philza._ That's who Sam had to notify next. Where did he even live? With Technoblade, maybe? If Ranboo lived near Techno, and Techno lived with Phil, then Ranboo would know where to find him-

"S-Sam- Sam, please, what are we going to do?" The former president stammered through tears. "He's gone, Sam, he-"

"I know, Tubbo. I should have been there. It's my fault."

Tubbo managed to remove his eyes from his friend to gaze at Sam "No, it's Dream's. It always h-has been..Does anyone else know?" Sam shook his head. Tubbo diverted his attention back to Tommy, and began weeping again. "We'll keep him here for now. I'll fix this, I promise." Sam set out for the Arctic Cabin- He had a few words for the boy's father. 

Knocking on the door to the cabin, Sam looked out onto the snowy landscape. It was a lonely place, barren, except for the few controlled farms surrounding the property. The infamous Technoblade answered the door. "...Do you need something?"

Sam answered quickly, attempting to look past the door and around Techno- he was trying to see more into the cabin. "Is Philza here?"

Techno shifted his stance, and looked down on Sam. "Why do you wanna _know?_ Want me to tell him somethin'?"

Sam nodded. "It's- fairly important.'

"What is it?"  
  
"Tommy's gone."  


"Gone? What do you-" by looking at Sam's face, he knew what 'gone' meant. His usually casual expression softened. "I'll uh- I'll let him know. He's not here right now."

Of course, as luck would have it, Sam quickly realized that was a lie- this is because Philza had just climbed up a ladder, into the main room. Techno glanced over to Philza, and Phil in return shifted himself into the view of the doorframe. 

"Philza, there's something you need to know." Techno said, rather nervously.   
  
"And what would that be, Techno?" His eyes studied Sam, almost cautiously. 

Sam finally spoke, breathing out with a half-sigh, half-sob;

"Tommy's dead." 


	4. feedback maybe?,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i mean like, yk,,

if you enjoy the fic, tell me what you think! 

comments would be nice,,.,,. ty all,..,

-Jammy


	5. Living Beyond Your Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as you may have guessed, i used lyrics from the song Icarus by Bastille,,
> 
> cw: swears, argument

Philza stared at the guard, dismayed. 

"...Tommy is-"  
  
"He's gone." 

Phil leaned against the doorframe, attempting to steady himself. A million thoughts raced through his mind, all circulating around his fallen son. 

The quiet that followed the words from Sam was deafening. The two men stood in silence, as Technoblade watched the two from afar. 

"What happened to him, Sam?"  
  
"There was a security breach while he was visiting Dream, and I couldn't get him out- a-and then Dream-"  
  
Philza held his hand up. "Wait- wait, you couldn't get him out? What do you mean?" 

  
"Listen, Philza, I tried my best and-"  


"You failed. Sam, that was my son."

Sam knit his eyebrows. "I was the one who had to take care of him." He crossed his arms.

"Tommy was my kid! You can't come here and say that-"  
  
" _I_ was more of a father to him, than you _ever_ were!"

The world was silent. Sam glared at Philza, finally letting his anger out on someone. Of course, he didn't mean to lash out; The negligence that Tommy had been through was heartbreaking, and Sam tried to help- yet it ultimately was unable. Phil broke the silence,   
  
"...Get out," he said through gritted teeth, "-and don't come back."   
  
The door slammed, and Sam was left with the cold.  
  
\---------------------  
  
Phil slid down the wall, his hands in his face. Techno, being worried, sat next to him.   
  
Before Techno could get a word out, Phil spoke quietly.   
  
"I'm sorry, son.."  
  
"Nah, Phil, it's not your fault-"  
  
"It is, Techno! Gods, both of my own sons' deaths have been because of me!"

Techno did his best to comfort Phil, but the uneasiness was overwhelming...  
  
\-----------------------

  
Tommy woke up in the seemingly nothingness of the void, gasping. 

"What the _fuck_?" 

A lone figure stood above him,

"You're here early."


	6. Take the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait,, tommy is back lol.
> 
> this idea is from the headcanon that the afterlife is reminiscent to that of the jubilee line, or the YCGMA cover art. I'm assuming they canonically don't know about the london underground, so.,. yk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG?? NEARLY 100 KUDOS? TY!!
> 
> this is one of my most successful stories fdsghkjsc

Tommy sat up in the darkness. He looked around the void for something, anything; his eyes finally settling on the shimmering form of a train station. It seemed eerily similar, somehow. Tommy felt compelled to walk towards it.

A female voice spoke through speakers somewhere down the never-ending platform,  
".... _Northern and Waterloo and City Lines, and National Rail Services._ _This train terminates at Stanmore."_

Tommy cocked his head to the side. "Where the hell is that- where am I?" A loud rushing sound filled the station, and bright lights approached through the tunnel. Tommy stumbled backwards, startled by the sudden noise and strong breeze flowing around him. On the tracks was now a train- the form glowed a bright pinkish-red. A man with a guitar strapped across his back stepped onto the platform.   
  
"You're here early." 

The kid stood back onto his feet. "Wilbur! Holy shit, dude, I-" Tommy took a few steps away from him. "How are you here? What is this place, how do-"  
  
Wilbur interrupted him, "Tommy, I don't know if you've noticed this, but you're kind of dead. I mean, I'm assuming so, because you're here-"

"I'M FUCKING W _HAT-"_ Tommy frantically looked around himself, not believing what he heard. Who would?  
  
By the time Tommy wore himself out trying to convince himself he was in fact alive, the train on the tracks had already veered off into nothingness. Wilbur was sitting on a bench below a sign reading out non-existent station names. He was gently strumming a tune on his guitar. Tommy hadn't seen him play in years-

Hell, he hadn't even _seen_ him at all. 

He sat down next to his brother, defeated. "Well, if I'm dead, and you're here- then what's all this then?" Tommy motioned to the tracks in front of them.   
"A station," Wilbur said, "When our train comes, we'll get on."  
  
"How will we know if-?" At that moment, a new train lurched onto the platform. The woman's voice spoke through the speakers again, and the two brothers instinctively stood up. "..It's our train."   
  
"Yep."  
  
The duo stepped across the platform onto the line, with Wilbur hanging his guitar across his shoulders. The doors closed, and the train left the station.   
  
"I guess we'll be here for a while so," Wilbur slid a deck of cards out of his pocket, "Solitaire?"   
Another figure appeared, this time with a less calming presence. Tommy jumped, pointing at the man, "JESUS- JSchlatt- Heyyy, mAn, haven't seen ya in a while-"  
  
The ghost of Shlatt took a swig of- whatever he was drinking, and stared at Tommy. "Wow, haven't seen you in a while. Guess you kicked the fuckin' bucket too, huh?" Wilbur passed him some of the cards, and spread them out across one of the seats. Wilbur offered a deck to Tommy.

Tommy, still very cautious of the former president, took the cut of the deck while _attempting_ to look him in his goat-like eyes. "Guess so."  
  
"Solitaire?" Wilbur asked. "We're gonna be here for a while."  
  
"Sure, mate." Tommy said.


End file.
